The invention consists of a method and apparatus utilized to lift and support structures which may have settled from their original position, the method being very simple and straight forward in operation and very economical. The method is readily accomplished by relatively simple equipment which is portable and may be moved into position by two persons. There is no need for heavy trucks or equipment which damage the property adjacent the structure and confined areas are accessible for utilization of the system.
The method involves driving, individually and one at a time, piers beneath the structure, the piers being driven to bedrock or to a measured design load strength, the piers preferably being of a mill rolled galvanized steel.
An advantage of the system is that the piers are individually driven and, after the piers have been put in place, a lifting means, which is placed atop a pier plate unit which has been fitted over the top end of the pier, may be utilized to lift the structure and then permanent supporting means are adjustably positioned between the pier plate unit and the structure and left in position whereby to permanently support the structure in its desired position.
The system overcomes shortcomings of prior art systems such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,796,055, issued Mar. 12, 1974 and 3,902,326, issued Sept. 2, 1975.
The advantages are gained by individual driving of the multiple piers normally required to ultimately support the structure and utilization of the pier plate unit which may be immediately positioned atop the pier and which does not require the pouring of concrete and waiting time, all to the end that the present system may be quickly, readily and economically utilized to lift a structure and to support the structure permanently in its desired position.